Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
The Dekarangers are a group who are the 28th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name which was adapted into Power Rangers S.P.D. Death Battle Fanon Ideas so far Individual Matches Possible Opponents * Boris the Animal (Men in Black) * Captain Ginyu (Dragonball series) * DC Comics ** Atrocitus ** Draaga ** Karate Kid ** Larfleeze ** Sinestro * Ginis (Zyuohger) * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) * Ronan the Accuser (Marvel) * Star Wars ** Darth Maul (Star Wars) ** General Grievous (Star Wars) * Vilgax (Ben 10) History The Dekarangers are members of the Space Police, an intergalactic law-enforcement group that works to deal with intergalactic criminals designated Alienizers. When detective Banban Akaza arrives on Earth's Tokyo Megalopolis to work as a member of the SPD's Earth Branch under Doggie Kruger, he and his group gradually find themselves facing an Alienizer arms dealer plotting to topple the SPD. Death Battle Info Members Full name Banban Akaza, he uses a space martial arts technique called Juu Kune Do which augments barehanded combat with firearms. Ban returned to Earth after his rookie days on the planet Chambeena to purse a Diamantian Alienizer named Don Moyaida, remaining as member of the SPD's Earth Branch to deal with Don Moyaida's benefactor Agent Abrella. Once Abrella was dealt with, Ban was transferred to the SPD's Fire Squad, though he returns to Earth to aid his former teammates whenever the need raises. * Gear: Fire Squad License, D-Magnums/Hybrid Magnum, D-Revolver, D-Sword Vega, Battlizer * Feats: ** Will hound his quarry to the ends of the universe to see justice done. ** Became a member of the SPD's Fire Squad. ** Orchestrated a scheme to expose corrupt SPD commander Kight Reidlich. * Flaws: - Hoji= Deka Blue Full name Hoji Tomas, he is cool-headed detective who is the most professional of the team and works cases by the books through prone to blurt out phrases like "Perfect" and "Super Cool". His superb accuracy make him a good sniper. While he clashed with Ban at first, the two became good friends despite not liking to be called "partner". * Gear: SPD Arms, D-Sniper (D-Rod & D-Knuckle), D-Revolver * Feats: * Flaws: Tends to be arrogant of his skills, and is extremely stubborn. - Sen-Chan= Deka Green Full name Senichi Enari and coming from a low-class family, he is a genius who does his best thinking while upside down to piece together a mystery. He became a member of the SPD when he was saved from a well by a policeman, who inspired him to work for the police department. While is usually calm and eccentric, Sen-Chan can get pretty scary when he angered. * Gear: Space Police License, D-Blaster (D-Rod & D-Knuckle), D-Revolver * Feats: * Flaws: ** Claustrophobic - Jasmine = Deka Yellow Full name Marika Reimon, she is designated an Esper as she can read the mind of whoever she touches. Ten years later, she gains an added power to teleport herself and others anywhere in the universe. * Gear: Space Police License, D-Shot (D-Stick & D-Knuckle), D-Revolver * Feats: * Flaws: - Umeko= Deka Pink Full name Koume Kodou, she considers herself the group's field leader despite her ditzy personality. : Gear: Space Police License, D-Shot (D-Stick & D-Knuckle), D-Revolver * Feats: * Flaws: - Tetsu= Deka Break Full name Tekkan Aira, he is a super elite detective from SPD's Tokkyou division who was sent to Earth to arrest the Hells Siblings before remaining as an official member of the earth-branch. His fighting style is a Kempo-style called Justice Fist Accel Blow. * Gear: Brace Throttle * Attacks: ** High Speed-Fist: Lightning Fist *** High Speed-Fist: Super Lightning Fist *** 1-Hit-Kill-Fist: Sonic Hammer *** High Speed-Fist: Lighting Upper ** Herculean-Fist: Power Fist ** Blitzkrieg-Fist: Electro Fist ** Scorching-Fist: Fire Fist ** Tornado-Fist: Tornado Fist ** Spray-Fist: Impulse Fist ** Superman Punch Finisher ** Rushing Punch Finisher ** Lightning-Fist: Plasma Fist ** Shining Fist: Collab attack with MagiShine. * Feats: Became head of Earth's SPD branch while Doggie was indisposed. * Flaws: - }} Deka Machines - Pat Gyror= Pat Gyror Stats: * Length: 26.6 m * Width: 29.6 m * Height: 14 m * Weight: 100 tons * Speed: Mach 3 - Patrailer= Patrailer Stats: * Length: 34.1 m * Width: 10.3 m * Height: 12 m * Weight: 1200 tons * Speed: 350 km/h - Pat Armor= Pat Armor Stats: * Length: 16.6 m * Width: 9.7 m * Height: 8.7 m * Weight: 550 tons * Speed: (Land): 360 km/h, (Water): 150 km/h - Pat Signer= Pat Signer Stats: * Length: 16.4 m * Width: 11.2 m * Height: 9.1 m * Weight: 450 tons * Speed: (Land): 420 km/h, (Water): 180 km/h }} - Deka Bike= Deka Bike * Deka Bike Stats: ** Length: 67 m ** Width: 46.4 m ** Height: 25.8 m ** Weight: 5000 tons ** Speed: 550 km/h, Mach 3 (Flying) ** Horse Power: 1200 * Deka Bike Robo Stats: ** Length: 27.4 m ** Width: 41.8 m ** Height: 47.7 m ** Weight: 5000 tons ** Speed: 250 km/h ** Horse Power: 2000 A giant motorcycle piloted by Deka Break, it is equipped with lasers and is used as a means of interstellar transport on several occasions. Deka Bike can undergo Tokusou Transform to become Deka Bike Robo, using its Sleeve Sword jackknives for its Sonic Boom special attack or its Sword Tornado finishing move. It can be ridden by Dekaranger Robo or combine with it to form Super Dekaranger Robo. - Blast Buggy= Blast Buggy - Deka Wing Robo= Deka Wing Robo * Stats: ** Length: 14.1 m ** Width: 59.4 m ** Height: 52 m ** Weight: 5500 tons ** Speed: 6125.2 km/h ** Horse Power: 25,000,000 Deka Wing Robo, formed from the five PatWing high speed aircraft, was created by Swan Shiratori for both compatibility with the Dekarangers' SWAT Mode for combat scenarios involving aerial and outer space battles. Deka Wing Robo is armed with Patrol Magnum guns and can transform into the Deka Wing Cannon. - Pat Wing 2= Pat Gyror - Pat Wing 3= Patrailer - Pat Wing 4= Pat Armor - Pat Wing 5= Pink Ressha }} }} Feats * Thwarted Agent Abrella's scheme to wipe out the SPD as part of his scheme to plunge the universe into anarchy. * Worked with the Magirangers to avert a doomsday scenario by an Infershian who was Agent Abrella's apprentice. * Fought in the first Zangyack invasion, though they lost his ability to assume their Dekaranger forms in the aftermath while their powers were contained in the Dekaranger Ranger Keys * Exposed the criminal activities of corrupt SPD commander Kight Reidlich and cleared Doggie's name. Flaws Gallery Prspd-ar-omegamorpher.jpg|Brace Throttle GUN!!.jpg|Deka Wing Cannon Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Mecha Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mecha wielder